marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Double-Headed Krackalakassian * * * * Lady Hellbender's pet dinosaur Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Virginians * * Frankie (toddler that Jacqueline Allemand was babysitting) * Frankie's mother * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** ** * * * Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In Virginia Beach, clouds suddenly appear, and a giant, two-headed turtle appears and threatens a toddler called Frankie, while Amadeus Cho ends eating his lunch, activates a gadget in his arm and transforms into the Hulk, then saves Frankie and his babysitter, Jacqueline. Hulk then flirts with Jacqueline, but the giant turtle re-emerges and attacks Hulk, who defeats the turtle by launching propane tanks at it, then shrinks the monster and leaves. After heading back to his wagon, Hulk reverts back to Amadeus and enters, only to be punched by his sister and mission commander, Maddy, who is angry with Amadeus for his behavior during the mission and says that he becomes completely irresponsible when he becomes the Hulk and reminds him that Bruce Banner lost control of the Hulk. Amadeus then gets angry and starts to transform again into the Hulk, while claiming that he is not Banner... Four months before, Bruce Banner asks Black Panther and Iron Man what is happening. They inform Banner that a fusion reactor is melting down on Kyber's Island. Banner the turns into the Hulk, then goes to the island and absorbs the radiation, but Hulk becomes highly unstable... Back in the present, Amadus calms down and reverts back to human form, Maddy then tells him that he should be more responsible and careful with the power of the Hulk, something that Amadeus agrees. Amadeus then goes to lie down, and envisions himself driving a car on the astral plane while containing the Hulk within him in the trunk. Two days later, Spider-Man and She-Hulk fight two monsters known as Gasher and Gnasher, when Hulk arrives and helps to defeat and shrink them. Hulk then says that he and Maddy should question them to know where they come from. Suddenly, Lady Hellbender reveals herself, claiming that they should kneel down, before knocking the Hulk to the ground while Maddy expresses concern and Hulk declares that Hellbender is attractive. | Solicit = THERE’S A BRAND NEW HULK IN TOWN, AND HIS NAME IS AMADEUS CHO! Get ready for the craziest Hulk story of the millennium as a kid genius decides he’s gonna be the best Hulk ever -- and just possibly brings the entire Marvel Universe crashing down into chaos! Totally awesome beach day! Massive monster mayhem! She-Hulk and Lady Hellbender! Massive heart and ridiculous action brought to you by PLANET HULK writer Greg Pak and superstar artist Frank Cho! Is it possible for us to fit in one more exclamation point? YES! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included